Count Dooku/Gallery
Images and videos of the conniving Sith Lord known as Count Dooku from the Star Wars franchise. Gallery Images Miscellaneous File:Youngdooku.jpg|Young Dooku with his apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn and his mentor, Yoda. DOOKU.png|Poster of Count Dooku. Count-Dooku-christopher-lee-2509347-800-600.jpg|Dooku wallpaper. Count Dooku headshot gaze.jpg|Closeup of Dooku. Count Dooku CG Art.png|Dooku in the comics. File:75017 Duel On Geonosis (Count Dooku).jpg|Lego Count Dooku (2013). Count Dooku.jpg|Count Dooku in Lego Star Wars. Count Dooku of Serenno.png|Darth Tyranus. Dooku infobox.jpeg|A close-up view of Dooku on Geonosis. Dooku SWIL.png|Dooku with his activated lightsaber. Tyranus and Montross.jpg|Tyranus makes Montross an offer. Dooku video-game.jpg|Count Dooku in Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith '' video game. ''Attack of the Clones Count Dooku spied.png|Count Dooku on Geonosis with Obi-Wan Kenobi spying on him. Dooku gathers.png|Dooku holds a meeting between the heads of many major business and economic interests, and selected senators was taking place. Count Dooku commence.png|This meeting resulted in the formation of a new Confederacy of Independent Systems to oppose the Republic. Dooku finishes.png|Dooku assured them that the Jedi and the Republic would be overwhelmed by their combined forces. Count Dooku visit.png|After Ob-Wan was captured, Dooku visited the cell where the Jedi was held. Dooku doorway.png|Dooku enters Kenobi's prison cell. Count Dooku prison.png|Count Dooku feigning shock at the Jedi's capture claims it had been a mistake. Dooku aware.png|Dooku inquires why Obi-Wan is on Genosis while the Jedi is suspended in a force field. Count Dooku pity.png|Denying involvement with the bounty hunters, Dooku instead spoke of his former apprentice, Qui-Gon, suggesting that Jinn would have joined the movement. Dooku converses.png|Dooku continues stating Qui-Gon knew the Republic was incurably corrupt and would have joined if he knew the truth. Count Dooku circles.png|Count Dooku wonders what Kenobi would say if the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Dooku revealing.png|Dooku reveals to Obi-Wan that Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord, had control over the Senate. Count Dooku join.png|Count Dooku tells Kenobi to join him saying that together the two of them could destroy the Sith but the Jedi refused. Dooku exits.png|Disappointed, Dooku left the Jedi in his cell and mentioned that it would be difficult to secure his release. Count Dooku interview.png|Anakin and Padmé are brought before Count Dooku, Jango Fett, and Poggle the Lesser and request Obi-Wan's release (deleted scene). Dooku recognize.png|Dooku tells Senator Amidala that they don't recognize the Republic on Geonosis. Count Dooku plea.png|Dooku says he cannot do so unless Naboo joins the Separatist movement. Jango-Count.jpg|Jango Fett acts as the Count's bodyguard. Dooku uncooperative.png|Dooku gives Anakin and Padmé reasons for why he is forming the new government. Count Dooku trial.png|Dooku with leaders of the Confederacy watch the couple on trial by Poggle the Lesser, who finds them guilty. Count Dooku balcony.png|In the high stands, Dooku, Gunray, Fett, his son and others observed from a high balcony. Dooku executions.png|Count Dooku and the rest of their Separatist conspirators watch the executions begin. Count Dooku Trade.png|The execution did not go precisely as planned, and the three escaped their chains while Gunray was furious that the prisoners weren't killed as planned. Dooku patientce.png|Dooku tells the viceroy to have patience and countermanded the order. Count Dooku observes.png|Dooku watched as the Geonosians prepared to execute Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. Dooku pleasant.png|Dooku surprised by Mace Windu on the balcony, but spoke with him briefly instead of ambushing him. Count Dooku outnumber.png|Count Dooku tells his old Jedi friend that he's outnumbered. Dooku forth.png|Dooku revealed a squad of super battle droids that drove the Jedi Master off the balcony and onto the arena floor. Count Dooku Coleman Trebor.png|Jedi Master Coleman Trebor reached the balcony and attempted to attack Dooku. Dooku Jango Fett.png|Trebor was shot two times in the chest and killed by Jango Fett which pleased the Count. Count Dooku protected.png|Dooku watches the Battle of Geonosis unfold with Jango Fett. Dooku shudders.png|After Fett was slained by Mace Windu, Dooku was visibly disturbed by the bounty hunter's sudden demise. Count Dooku signals.png|After the Jedi had taken significant losses and were trapped in the arena, Dooku ordered the droids to cease fire. Dooku recognition.png|Dooku praises Master Windu saying he is worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi. Count Dooku surrender.png|Count Dooku offered to spare their lives if they surrendered, but Windu refused. Dooku sorry.png|In a regretful tone, Dooku apologizes and gave the order to terminate them. Count Dooku sees.png|The newly-formed Grand Army of the Republic rescued the Jedi as Dropships descended from the sky, carrying Yoda and many clone troopers. Dooku leaves.png|Shortly after the battle had moved away from the arena, Dooku took his leave to oversee the greater battle. Dooku Geonosian war room.png|The leadership of the new Confederacy regrouped in the Geonosian command center with Dooku joining them. Count Dooku many.png|Dooku pretended not to know how the Republic had gathered such a powerful army in so short a time. Dooku allow.png|Count Dooku oversaw the battle, assuring his allies that his Master would not let the Republic get away with the invasion. Count Dooku Poggle.png|Poggle the Lesser gave Dooku the designs to the ultimate weapon, assuring him that the designs would be safe with his Master. Dooku speeder bike.png|Dooku used a Flitknot Speeder Bike to escape from the Stalgasin hive to his secret hangar. Aotc-count dooku.jpg|Count Dooku on a speeder bike on Geonosis. Count Dooku speed.png|Dooku escapes on his speeder with an escort of two Geonosian fighters. Dooku ride.png|Count Dooku makes his way to a secret hangar but was pursued by Kenobi and Skywalker's gunship. Count Dooku Geonosis hangar.png|The Jedi arrived as Dooku was preparing his solar sailer for launch and confronted him. Dooku expecting.png|As Dooku prepared to leave, he was confronted by Kenobi and Skywalker. Darth Tyranus lightning.png|Skywalker impatiently charged at the Count but before he could reach Dooku however, the Count intercepted Skywalker with a blast of Force lightning. Tyranus shocks.png|Dooku's resulting blast of Force lightning hit him and telekinetically threw him against the wall of the hangar. Darth Tyranus confronted.png|Skywalker collapsed to the floor, temporarily incapacitated, leaving Kenobi alone to face Dooku. Tyranus electric.png|Dooku remarked that his powers were far beyond those of Kenobi and ordered him to back down before releasing a blast of lightning at the Jedi. Darth Tyranus activates.png|Count Dooku preparing to duel Obi-Wan during his escape from Geonosis. Darth Tyranus wave.png|Dooku and Obi-Wan begin the duel with a slash. Tyranus binds.png|Kenobi initiated the duel by aggressively charging the Count, but Dooku deflected Kenobi's opening attack and his subsequent jab. Darth Tyranus curves.png|Dooku and Obi-Wan engage one another. Tyranus bash.png|Darth Tyranus and Kenobi in a blade-locked. Tyranus jump.jpg|After a quick flurry of bladework, Kenobi sliced at Dooku's legs, but the Count leapt over the strike and flourished his blade to drive Kenobi back as he landed. Count-Dooku 4f552149.jpeg|As Kenobi retreated, Dooku remarked upon his disappointment. Darth Tyranus esteem.png|Tyranus notes that he had expected a better performance from someone who was held in such high esteem by Yoda. Tyranus taunt.png|Dooku taunts Ob-Wan asking if he can duel better. Darth Tyranus combine.png|A short while later, Kenobi was pulled into a blade-lock by the Count. Tyranus grin.png|Dooku, a full grin on his face, parried Kenobi's weapon and jabbed at his arm, slicing it open and causing Kenobi to drop his lightsaber. Darth Tyranus about.png|As Dooku lifted his lightsaber to finish Kenobi, Skywalker ignited his lightsaber and used the Force to leap across the hanger. Tyranus brave.png|Dooku turned to regard Skywalker and mocked him for his earlier foolishness. Darth Tyranus lights.png|Skywalker ignited the second blade and unleashed a flurry of Jar'Kai bladework upon the Count. Anakin two swords.jpeg|Initially taken off his guard by Skywalker's aggressive series of attacks, Dooku briefly retreated but managed after a short time to regain his composure. Tyranus raise.png|As he regrouped, Skywalker flicked his remaining weapon through a power cable on the floor, damaging it and causing the hangar lights to flicker out for a brief while. Tyranus stance.png|Dooku then slowly advanced on Skywalker and both angled their blades into a high guard position. Darth Tyranus close.png|Dooku's red blade illuminates his face while dueling Anakin. Darth Tyranus spark duel.png|Both combatants spent a short time regarding each other in silence, then engaged in a relatively long and continual bout of swordplay. Tyranus blocks.png|Though Skywalker managed in that time to hold his own against the Count, Dooku unceremoniously ended the duel. Maim anakin.jpg|Count Dooku severing Anakin's right arm above the elbow during the duel. Darth Tyranus push.png|As Anakin shouted in agony, Dooku blasted him aside with a Force push. Count Dooku winded.png|Dooku catches his breath feeling winded after defeating both Jedi. Dooku greets.png|Count Dooku greets his old Master Yoda when he enters the hangar. Count Dooku shaft.png|Dooku asserted that his diminutive former master would not interfere and telekinetically flung a pair of wall fixtures at him. Dooku throw.png|Yoda repelled the fixtures with his own powers, but launched no counteroffensive. Count Dooku arms.png|Dooku then used the Force to break apart a small portion of the hangar ceiling, which he dropped onto Yoda. Dooku Force lightning.png|Tyranus boasted that his power was now greater than that of any Jedi, even Yoda's own and unleashed Force lightning at the Jedi. Tyranus counters.png|Without any apparent strain, Yoda redirected the blast back at Dooku, who deflected the lightning into a nearby wall. Darth Tyranus electricity.png|Dooku proceeded to unleash a second volley of lightning against Yoda. Tyranus lightning duel.png|Tyranus and Yoda locked in a lightning duel. Darth Tyranus tutaminis.png|As a demonstration of his superior mastery, Yoda absorbed the bolt completely. Tyranus knowledge.png|Recognizing the futility of continuing his Force-based assault, Dooku challenged Yoda to lightsaber combat. Darth Tyranus wield.png|Dooku insisted on settling their contest with a lightsaber duel and ignited his blade. Tyranus digital.png|Yoda silently accepted and ignited his own weapon, and the two combatants leapt at each other. Tyranus swoop.png|Leaping into action, the two engaged in a fierce duel. Darth Tyranus defense.png|The two masters of the Force go head-to-head in a fierce duel. Tyranus duel.png|A lightsaber duel began between the two masters. Tyranus turns.png|Yoda and Dooku engaged in a lightsaber duel. Dooku vs yoda.jpg|After defeating Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, Dooku duels his former master, Yoda. Darth Tyranus spark.png|Yoda spins around while dueling Count Dooku. Tyranus point.png|Darth Tyranus points his blade at Yoda while he prepares another strike. Darth Tyranus swipe.png|Yoda, using his mastery of the Force, showed great agility as he leaped about the room, with Tyranus becoming increasingly frustrated at his inability to overcome the diminutive master. Tyranus startled.png|Yoda was able to gain a slight but visible advantage over the Count. Darth Tyranus beginning.png|In a blade-lock, Dooku tells Yoda that this is just the beginning. Tyranus sabotages.png|Recognizing that he could not defeat Yoda, and forced to act due to incoming Republic reinforcements, Dooku diverted Yoda's focus by using the Force to collapse one of the hangar's power columns onto Kenobi and Skywalker. Tyranus escapes.png|Yoda broke off the duel in order to telekinetically catch the power column, while Dooku quickly boarded his Geonosian solar sailer. Darth Tyranus ramp.png|Dooku on the ramp boarding his solar sailor and fled. Tyranus shot at.png|Dooku flees in his solar sailor while clone troopers and Padmé fire at him. Darth Sidious solar sailor.png|Having fled the battle, Dooku set his course for Coruscant, landing undetected on the Republic capital with his solar sailor in the Works in a deserted building. Sidious greets.png|Upon reaching the secret lair, Tyranus disembarks and greets his master. Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-15697.jpg|Tyranus met with his Master and informed him that events were moving forward and the long-planned war had begun which pleased Sidious with what his apprentice had accomplished and that things were going according to his plan. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film Count Dooku counsel.png|Count Dooku with General Grievous, Wat Tambor and Nute Gunray on a bridge. Dooku affiliates.png|The Separatists control the majority of the hyperlanes, leaving Republic forces stranded in different parts of the Outer Rim. Count Dooku Teth hologram.png|Asajj Ventress contacts Count Dooku from the abandoned monastery on Teth. Dooku plan.png|Dooku tells Ventress that everything is going as planned. Darth Sidious joins.png|Ventress kneels when Lord Sidious enters the transmission. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-1197.jpg|Sidious assured them that the Jedi would be at war with the Hutts as well the Confederacy. Count Dooku commscan.png|Count Dooku contacts Ventress on Teth to update her progress. Dooku informed.png|Dooku was informed that the Jedi had arrived to rescue the Huttlet. Count Dooku back.png|Ventress insisted that she could kill both the Master and Padawan at that moment, the Count cautioned patience. Dooku collect.png|Dooku promised an opportunity to hunt the Jedi once she had collected the data he needed to frame the Jedi. Count Dooku sky.png|Kenobi departed the palace, which was followed by the arrival of Count Dooku himself. Dooku snare.png|Count Dooku ventured to Tatooine and snarled when seeing the Jedi leave. Count Dooku trenchant.png|Dooku enters Jabba's palace. Dooku audience.png|Dooku speaks with Jabba the Hutt, claiming that the Jedi were behind his son's kidnapping. Count Dooku fabricates.png|Count Dooku states that the Jedi were plotting to destroy Jabba. Dooku shall.png|When Jabba demanded proof, Dooku said he shall provide it. Count Dooku miniture.png|Dooku tells Ventress to arrange for the espionage droid 4A-7 to edit a recording of Skywalker and Tano to show that they were kidnapping the child. Dooku precisely.png|The data was sent to Dooku on Tatooine, who instructed his apprentice that she was now to recover the Huttlet and return him to Jabba. Count Dooku Jabba recording.png|Dooku delivered in the form of a manipulated holographic recording allegedly showing Skywalker and Tano, who had found Rotta on Teth, harming the child, when in reality they were caring for it after he had fallen ill. Dooku Tatooine projection.png|The ruse was successful, and Dooku was able to fool Jabba into believing his deception. Count Dooku false.png|This recording enraged Jabba, who demanded that Rotta be rescued and Skywalker's head delivered to him. Dooku consider.png|The Count agreed on the condition that the Hutts would join the Separatists' cause. Count Dooku Jabba's court.png|Jabba tells Count Dooku he is losing patience and demands an update on his son's kidnapping (deleted scene). Dooku assure.png|Dooku assures Jabba that his droid army is on the verge of defeating the Jedi and rescuing his heir. Count Dooku verge.png|Dooku asks Jabba while they wait if they can negotiate a treaty between his Hutt clans and Dooku's Separatists. Dooku reluctantly.png|But Jabba states he will not discuss any treaty until his son has been returned alive and Dooku reluctantly obliges. Count Dooku Jabba's palace.png|Dooku in Jabba's palace attempting to parley with Jabba. Dooku desert contact.png|Dooku contacts Ventress demanding an update. Count Dooku reminds.png|Dooku reminded her of the stakes of their conspiracy. Dooku close-up.png|Count Dooku tells Ventress the goal was to gain access to the Hutt's network of secret hyperspace routes. Count Dooku sake.png|When Asajj said she would double her efforts, Dooku says for her sake he hopes she does. Dooku holo Ventress.png|Ventress in the hologram was distracted by the arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was leading the Republic reinforcements. Count Dooku articulate.png|Asajj Ventress, contacted the Count, who played her message in front of Jabba and his court. Dooku mephitic.png|In failure, Ventress was forced to contact Dooku and explain to him and Jabba the Hutt that Skywalker had killed Rotta before she could intervene. Count Dooku unfortunate.png|Although Dooku had hoped she at least managed to kill the Jedi after losing control of the Huttlet, she admitted that Skywalker had escaped and was on his way to Tatooine. Dooku lies.png|Jabba questioned why the Jedi would come to Tatooine, to which Dooku said that the Jedi plot had become clear and that Skywalker would soon arrive to kill the crime lord and wipe out the entire Hutt Clan. Count Dooku voracity.png|Although displeased with Ventress's failure, Dooku used the situation to his advantage by convincing Jabba that the Jedi sought to gain complete control of Hutt Space without Jabba's interference. Dooku diaphanous.png|Dooku lies more about the Jedi plot to eliminate the Hutts. Count Dooku back-up.png|Dooku promised Jabba that he would personally deal with Skywalker. Dooku MagnaGuards.png|Count Dooku dispatches IG-100 MagnaGuards. Count Dooku appeals.png|Jabba, believing Dooku, allowed him to send battle droids to deal with Skywalker personally. Dooku shot-down.png|Dooku tells Jabba that his MagnaGuards managed to shoot down the Jedi's vessel. Count Dooku volume.png|Count Dooku is told by Jabba that he sent bounty hunters after the Jedi. Dooku experience.png|Dooku endeavored to kill the Jedi himself. Dooku Ziro comm.png|Senator Padmé Amidala eluded her IG-86 sentinel droid escort and infiltrated Ziro the Hutt's throne room. Count Dooku recepit.png|Padmé witnesses Ziro conspiring with Dooku. Dooku Ziro help.png|Fearing that his role would be discovered, Ziro contacted Dooku, informing him of Amidala's investigation. Count Dooku fret.png|Dooku assured Ziro that Jabba believed him about the Jedi killing his son. Dooku mighty.png|Knowing Jabba would execute the Jedi responsible for killing his son, Dooku assured Ziro that he would become master of all the Hutt Clans when the Jedi would bring Jabba to justice. Count Dooku investigate.png|Dooku then ordered Ziro to eliminate Senator Amidala if she continued investigating. Dooku alert.png|Ziro and Dooku hear a commotion in the throne room. Count Dooku hookah.png|Padmé attempted to sneak out with the information, but she was apprehended by one of Ziro's sentinel droids. Dooku witness.png|Dooku, Ziro and his IG-86 sentinel droids then found Senator Amidala. Count Dooku acquaintance.png|Count Dooku pleasantly greets Padmé but the Hutt and Sith agree she's heard too much. Dooku reward.png|Dooku tells Ziro that members of the CIS leadership would pay handsomely for Senator Amidala. Count Dooku price.png|Dooku realized that it was Padmé, he told Ziro that his allies would pay him for delivering Amidala to him and Ziro agreed to the deal, and placed her in his dungeon. Dooku Ziro hologram.png|Ziro thanked Dooku for the profitable alliance and the Sith said he would contact him once he had the Huttlet. Count Dooku host.png|Count Dooku ends his holographic communication with Ziro. Dooku OOM.png|An OOM command battle droid tells Dooku the Jedi have been spotted in the desert. Count Dooku sigh.png|Dooku smiles knowing the Jedi is Skywalker. Dooku Flitknot Speeder Bike.png|Riding his speeder bike into the desert, the Count soon discovered Skywalker, who was waiting for him. Count Dooku arrive.png|As Dooku dismounted his speeder bike, Skywalker ignited his lightsaber. Dooku threat.png|Dooku quickly demanded that Skywalker surrender the Huttlet or die. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-10004.jpg|Dooku unleashing a barrage of Force lightning at Skywalker who absorbed the attack with his lightsaber. Count Dooku desert lightning.png|Seeing the futility of his assault, Dooku stopped the barrage of Force lightning. Dooku brandishes.png|Dooku pulls off his hood and brandishes his lightsaber. Count Dooku desert duel.png|Dooku quickly saluted Skywalker before the two charged each other. Dooku Tatooine fight.png|As the combatants met, Dooku opened the battle with a rapid overhand, Skywalker parrying before countering. Count Dooku combine.png|Dodging, Dooku quickly lunged forwards, though Skywalker batted aside the attack. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-10038.jpg|Dooku easily evaded and held off Anakin's wild attacks, and unleashed another overhand, forcing his opponent into a bladelock. Dooku faced.png|In the momentary lull, Dooku tauntingly complemented Anakin, stating that his training had come a long way. Count Dooku Dune Sea.png|Angered, Anakin broke the lock and hacked at Dooku's waist. Dooku parry.png|As their bout resumed, Dooku momentarily shifted to a one-handed hold of his blade. Count Dooku make-shift.png|After a series of power-struggles, the two combatants disengaged. Dooku probe.png|Using the second pause, Dooku again taunted, this time about the feelings of pain and loss he felt from Anakin. Count Dooku sand.png|Dooku's taunts confused and enraged Anakin, who in a fit of anger, unleashed a massive Force push against Dooku who crouched for a moment to protect himself from the flurry of sand kicked up from the Force. Dooku sends.png|Dooku flourished his blade and countered with his own Force push. Count Dooku dust bowl.png|Dooku Force pushes a whirlwind of sand at Skywalker. Dooku leaps.png|With Skywalker knocked off his feet and disarmed by Dooku's counter-attack, the Count seized the moment and leapt at the Jedi, blade raised for the kill. Count Dooku pounce.png|Skywalker managed to summon his weapon back to his hand in time to block Dooku's attack. Dooku teeth-bared.png|Dooku bares his teeth while in a blade-lock with Skywalker. Count Dooku slice.png|As Skywalker pushed Dooku's blade aside and regained his feet, the Count managed to slash the Jedi across the back, cutting Skywalker's backpack in half. Dooku failure.png|Count Dooku tells Anakin he failed as he supposedly killed Rotta. Count Dooku dumb-founded.png|Dooku stands shocked as Anakin revealed that the backpack was full of rocks, and that Rotta himself was with Ahsoka Tano. Dooku web.png|Dooku was not surprised, stating that he expected such a deception and that his "web was strong enough to catch your insignificant little Padawan". Dooku flurry.png|As Skywalker retorted that Ahsoka was more skillful than Dooku believed, a seemingly enraged Dooku countered that Anakin was simply deceiving himself. Anakin vs Dooku TCW01.png|Dooku and Skywalker engage in lightsaber combat. Count Dooku resumes.png|With that, Dooku charged, and the two continued their battle. Count Dooku dune.png|Dooku confronted Skywalker, dueling across the dunes. Dooku desert cross.png|Dooku and Anakin duel under Tatooine's moons. Count Dooku Tatooine strike.png|Anakin remained defensive until he dodged a slash at his neck, at which point he seized the offense. Dooku Sahara lock.png|Count Dooku finds Skywalker has grown in his power since he bested him, but he remains confidant in his own abilities. Count Dooku superior.png|Crossing sabers with Anakin again on Tatooine, Dooku was impressed by his newfound powers. Dooku leans.png|Dooku goads Skywalker into an overly aggressive attack. Count Dooku intercept.png|The Count tempts the young Jedi into drawing on the dark side himself. Dooku desert Force push.png|After another long and vicious bout of swordplay, Dooku blasted Anakin aside with a Force push. Count Dooku showing.png|Stating that he had a message from Skywalker's Padawan, Dooku produced a hologram of the IG-100 MagnaGuards Dooku had left in wait at the palace attacking Ahsoka. Dooku vs Ankain TCWf.png|Dooku, not fooled, then displayed a hologram of Tano fighting MagnaGuards. Dooku Tatooine block.png|An enraged Anakin attacked Dooku who blocked the lightsaber strike. Count Dooku face-kick.png|Skywalker managed to kick the Count in the face, knocking him down the dune side. Dooku lower.png|Anakin then managed to knock the Count down a sandy embankment, ending the duel in a draw. Count Dooku abstain.png|As Anakin looked down at the seemingly defeated Dooku, the Count stated that after his droids killed Rotta, Ahsoka would be delivered to Jabba for "punishment for the Huttlet's murder". Dooku left.png|Dooku taunted that he couldn't imagine Jabba being merciful and Anakin left to save Ahsoka, departing on Dooku's own speeder. Count Dooku desert hill.png|Anakin vanished into the distance and Dooku mounted the dune. Dooku horizon.png|Dooku observed as Skywalker raced off to rescue his Padawan. Count Dooku laughingly.png|Dooku only laughs evilly as he has one trap left to spring. Sidious conferring.png|As Dooku departed Tatooine, he apologized to Darth Sidious for his failure. Dooku dreads.png|The Sith Lord was somewhat disconcerted by his failure on Tatooine, though Sidious advised him that the tide of the war was still in their favor. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' series Dooku mediates.png|Tactical droid TX-20 interrupts Dooku's mediation. Count Dooku inform.png|TX-20 was serving on board Count Dooku's flagship. Dooku implie.png|Dooku was informed by TX-20 that the Jedi were sending Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan to the neutral system Toydaria to negotiate a treaty to establish supply lines to the Republic garrison and the Twi'lek people. Count Dooku send.png|Dooku tells TX-20 to contact Senator Lott Dod as he wishes to speak with him. Count Dooku Rugosa.png|On Rugosa, the Toydarian monarch King Katuunko and his retinue await the arrival of their Jedi envoy when Asajj Ventress arrives and presents Katuunko with a hologram of Count Dooku. Dooku coral.png|Dooku attempts to express the Jedi's supposed incapability to protect Toydaria in hopes of swaying the king to his cause. Count Dooku Ventress droid.png|Dooku tells the king that he learned he was considering joining the Republic and was going to speak with his former master Yoda. Dooku asks.png|Dooku asks the Katuunko how the Jedi can protect them if they were incapable of protecting themselves. Count Dooku without.png|Dooku stated that the Separatist Droid Army could better protect Toydaria, outnumbering the Grand Army of the Republic 100-to-one. Dooku clasps.png|Katuunko debated with the Count over the abilities of the Jedi and the droid army. Count Dooku spry.png|Dooku tells the king that when he decides to join the Separatist his apprentice will contact him. Dooku end.png|With the pleasantries done, Dooku bowed respectfully and ended the transmission. Count Dooku Asajj comm.png|After returning to her base, Ventress contacted Dooku and stated that her forces were being deployed. Dooku deploy.png|Dooku approved of her deal, believing that Yoda made a mistake in venturing far from Coruscant. Count Dooku Ventress fair.png|Ventress tells Dooku she will see that the Jedi gets his "fair fight". Dooku hologram appear.png|King Katuunko, fully convinced that the contest was over, contacted Count Dooku. Count Dooku proven.png|Through a holotransmission, Katuunko informed Dooku that one Jedi was not worth a hundred battle droids, but rather a thousand, and stated that he would be joining the Republic. Dooku urges.png|Dooku urged him to reconsider, but the Toydarian king refused to deal with those who went back on their promises, as Ventress had broken the terms of the competition. Count Dooku fruitful.png|Deciding that negotiations would be more fruitful with Katuunko's successor, Dooku spitefully ordered Ventress to murder the king. Dooku Asajj push.png|Katuunko's guards tried to stop the Dark Acolyte, but Ventress merely Force-pushed them aside, knocking them unconscious. Count Dooku met.png|Yoda prevented the murder, and Dooku watched as Ventress made her escape. Dooku belittles.png|Dooku, watching the events unfold through the holoprojector, commented before taking his leave that it was a pity that he had not been there himself. Count Dooku Malevolence.png|Dooku joined General Grievous aboard the heavy cruiser Malevolence in the Abregado system. Dooku jamm.png|When a fleet of Republic cruisers entered the system, Dooku ordered Grievous to jam their communications. Count Dooku consoles.png|Count Dooku tells Grievous that this will be a suitable test for their new weapon. Dooku gives order.png|Seeing this as another opportunity to test the Malevolence 's ion cannons, Dooku gave Grievous the order to fire them. Count Dooku Grievous order.png|The Malevolence discharged its cannons; as the wave approached, Koon and the clone troopers braced themselves for impact, the wave passed over the fleet and neutralized the cruisers' shields, and the vulnerable cruisers fell to fire from the numerous laser cannons. Dooku permit.png|To ensure the secrecy of the Malevolence 's ion cannons, Count Dooku dispatched rocket droids using a boarding ship to hunt and kill any survivors. Count Dooku Grievous aware.png|Dooku supervising Grievous on the bridge of the Malevolence. Dooku Grievous bridge.png|Grievous and Dooku became suspicious when they lost contact with the pod hunter. Count Dooku argan.png|Grievous and Dooku pick up a faint droid signal and the cyborg orders the ship into attack position. Dooku weary.png|Dooku wanted Grievous to make sure there were no witnesses and ordered him to destroy the Twilight. Count Dooku displease.png|Grievous reluctantly informs Count Dooku that the survivors have escaped, meaning the Republic will learn of the Separatists' secret weapon. Dooku discuss.png|Dooku, displeased with the failure, lost faith in General Grievous's skills thus he would speak with his Master. Dooku overview.png|Dooku was watching the cyborg general's progress through a holotransmission and was pleased that the medical convoy had been eliminated. Count Dooku holobridge.png|With Count Dooku watching his progress via hologram, Grievous intercepted and eradicated a Republic medical convoy in the Ryndellia system. Dooku berate.png|Dooku berates Grievous for destroying battle droids telling the general they are expensive. Count Dooku exploit.png|Dooku tells Grievous they will exploit the Jedi's weakness. Dooku cooridinates.png|Count Dooku shows Grievous the coordinates to a secret Outer Rim medical station, the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center, which was treating over 60,000 wounded Republic clones. Count Dooku holo facility.png|Dooku assigned the medical center as the Malevolence 's new target, and the assignment. Dooku snob.png|The Count states they will end the clone's suffering by eliminating them completely. Count Dooku confide.png|Dooku tells Grievous he's confidant in leaving the battle ship with him. Dooku navicomputer.png|En route to the medical facility, Dooku contacted Grievous through a hologram transmission, after he received intelligence from his Master, that the Republic had launched a small group of fighters to attack the Malevolence. Count Dooku recieve.png|Grievous noted that the Malevolence 's hyperdrive was not fast and the warship's navicomputer was forced to recalculate its coordinates in order to go around the Kaliida Nebula. Dooku transcomp.png|The Sith Lord advised his general not to underestimate the Jedi, but Grievous maintained that it would be Skywalker who would underestimate the Separatist ship. Count Dooku reported.png|As the Malevolence fled under increasing fire from the Republic cruisers, Dooku contacted Grievous. Dooku confound.png|Dooku tells Grievous not to compound his failure by allowing the prized warship to fall. Count Dooku arrange.png|Not wanting the General to lose the Malevolence, Dooku told Grievous that an important senator would be arriving and if captured the Republic would cease their attack. Dooku await.png|Dooku contacted Grievous, stating that the general and his warship were being awaited at the rendezvous point. Count Dooku Grievous call.png|Grievous cut off the transmission and escaped to hyperspace. Dooku hanged up.png|Grievous ending communications to the Count due to the shame of the ship being destroyed. Count Dooku regard.png|Count Dooku stands content as he learns the warship is destroyed. Darth Sidious commends.png|Count Dooku receives a holographic message from Darth Sidious. Dooku put.png|Tyranus said that he was already on the task, for he was sending Asajj Ventress to either free the Neimoidian or, should he talk, silence him. Count Dooku vouch.png|Tyranus assured his Master that Ventress was a gifted assassin and he had his word that she would complete her mission "to the letter." VentressDooku-COD.png|Count Dooku with his apprentice Asajj Ventress. Dooku start.png|As Sidious' hologram faded away, Ventress stood before Dooku in private. Count Dooku logic.png|Dooku gave Ventress her mission, but warned her that she would have to prove herself worthy of being his apprentice. Dooku holo chair.png|The gloating viceroy explained to the clones and Jedi that they had walked into a trap shortly before being replaced by a hologram of Count Dooku. Count Dooku speak.png|Dooku sardonically apologized for inconveniencing the Republic forces. Dooku alternative.png|Dooku claimed he would be offering them an "alternative prize" to compensate for their failed attempt to recapture Gunray. Count Dooku seated.png|Count Dooku's image faded away, leaving a flashing button on the chair's control panel. Dooku stalemate.png|Dooku soon contacts General Grievous and warns him that his ongoing stalemate in the war has become unacceptable. Count Dooku concern.png|The Count voices his concerns that Grievous has lost his focus and that Darth Sidious wants more dramatic results — more dead Jedi. Dooku prepare.png|After completing Grievous's repairs, EV-A4-D followed the general back to the control room, informed Grievous of an incoming transmission from Dooku. Count Dooku talks down.png|Dooku tells Grievous that his recent defeats at the Jedi's hands had shaken his faith. Dooku admits.png|Grievous soon discovered from Dooku that it was the Sith Lord himself who had deactivated his MagnaGuards and let the Jedi into his lair in order to reassess the cyborg general. Count Dooku shimmer.png|The Count confirms to Grievous that this is a test for him before the cyborg cuts off the transmission. Dooku holo-wait.png|Returning to his castle, Grievous proceeded to the sanctum overlook chamber, where Count Dooku awaited a report via hololink. Count Dooku expected.png|Grievous stated that the Jedi had been defeated, and while Dooku revealed that victory over Vebb and the clones had been expected, the Sith Lord was pleased, however he was disappointed when he learned that Fisto had escaped and stated that there was "room for improvement" before severing the connection. Dooku walked-in.png|Kenobi and Skywalker enter Dooku's quarters where they find the Sith Lord serenely mediating in a cross-legged pose. Count Dooku blade-point.png|The Jedi ignite their lightsabers, but Dooku does not budge. Dooku eyes shut.png|Dooku greets the Jedi and states he thought he sensed an unpleasant disturbance in the Force. Count Dooku pannier.png|As Skywalker and Kenobi confronted the Sith Lord, the Republic Star Destroyer Resolute opened fire on Dooku's frigate. Dooku hatch.png|Anakin orders Dooku to surrender, but the Sith Lord instead trips a trap door and vanishes through an escape hatch. Count Dooku sliding.png|While Skywalker followed Dooku through the ship's interior, Kenobi left to cut the Sith Lord off in the hangar bay. Dooku corridor lightning.png|Dooku fires Force lightning at Skywalker while sliding. Count Dooku escape hatch.png|Although the Jedi was able to deflect the bolts with his lightsaber, the glare caused him to lose sight of his quarry at a junction where the hatch took two different routes. Dooku space hangar.png|The Count lands and twists his way into the hangar. Count Dooku battle droid.png|Dooku arrived in the hangar bay where a battle droid commander told him his ship was ready. Dooku passes-by.png|Dooku boarded his solar sailor as Kenobi entered the room in time to see Dooku depart. Count Dooku lounge.png|Count Dooku lounges in the exotic vessel flanked by a Vulture droid escort. Dooku window seat.png|Pursuing Dooku, Kenobi managed to land a shot on Dooku's solar sailer, forcing the Count to crash-land on Vanqor. Count Dooku cave.png|Elsewhere in the shadows of a cave, Count Dooku ambushed the Jedi by causing a sudden collapse in the cave ceiling, and Dooku grins at his handiwork. Dooku spots.png|Dooku spots Anakin's dropped lightsaber in the debris. Count Dooku confiscates.png|Dooku confiscated Skywalker's lightsaber retrieving it. Dooku uneed.png|The Count uses the Force to pull Anakin's lightsaber from the debris stating he will no longer need it. Count Dooku cave exit.png|Adding the lightsaber to his belt, Dooku triumphantly walks out of the cave. Dooku cave entrance.png|This distraction allowed Dooku an opportunity to exit the cave. Dooku cave collapse.png|Dooku caused an avalanche as he left the cave, blocking the cavern entrance with the Force. Count Dooku trail.png|While the Jedi tried to find a way out, Dooku left and followed a trail back to his crashed vessel. Dooku rock corner.png|Dooku turns the corner to discover his sailor is joined by a massive saucer-shaped ship of unknown origin. Count Dooku scout.png|The Count looks as a party of over a dozen Weequay pirates loots the shuttle and sailor. Dooku eye-hole.png|The pirate leader, Hondo Ohnaka, spots the confident Dooku striding toward the landing area. Count Dooku Hondo.png|Dooku came upon Hondo Ohnaka's pirate gang salvaging his ship. Dooku questioned.png|Ohnaka was not intimidated by Dooku's stately manner while his pet, Pilf Mukmuk, sits on Dooku's shoulder. Count Dooku monkey lizard.png|The Kowakian monkey-lizard, Pilf Mukmuk, leapt on Dooku's shoulders while Hondo questioned him. Dooku Weequays.png|Hondo complemented the Solar Sailor, realizing the wealth of this stranger and Dooku allowed the pirates to raid his craft. Count Dooku passage.png|Ohnaka, playing the helpful type, offers Dooku transport to the nearest planet, Florrum, six parsecs away. Dooku fee.png|Ohnaka's offer was taken by Dooku, who agreed to pay in order to escape from Skywalker and Kenobi and the Sith hid his lightsabers so as not to show his status. Count Dooku compensate.png|Hondo orders his men to return to the ship; they are heading home with their new "guest." Dooku deboards.png|Taking the Count to the planet Florrum, Ohnaka put the ship down in his organization's base. Count Dooku gun arrival.png|When they arrived at Ohnaka's base, Dooku is unarmed and surrounded by dozens of pirates. Count Dooku Florrum.png|Dooku arrived at their destination, but after stepping onto the planet Florrum Dooku was surrounded at blasterpoint by the gang. Dooku dealing.png|Dooku warned the pirates that they were not dealing with a Jedi, but a Sith Lord. Count Dooku outnumbered.png|Hondo then revealed he had known that Dooku was the Confederacy's leader, and also revealed that he now possessed Dooku's lightsaber thinking he was a Jedi, and told the Sith he was outnumbered. Dooku provide.png|Dooku attempted to negotiate that if he could get proper means of communications, he could call someone to pay any ransom for him, but Hondo knew that if the Count contacted the Confederacy, their armies would crush them in order to get Dooku free of charge. Count Dooku barted.png|Count Dooku was taken into the pirate's custody, so that he could be given away at a high ransom. Dooku Hondo holo.png|Ohnaka contacted the Republic Supreme Chancellor, asking for a million credits in spice, in exchange for the Count. Count Dooku embarassment.png|Palpatine and several others spoke with Hondo via hologram, and the pirate showed an embarrassed Dooku. Dooku restrained.png|Ohnaka arranged a meeting between the Jedi and Dooku, who was suspended splayed in a containment field. Count Dooku chained-up.png|Kenobi and Skywalker grin at the Sith Lord's turn of misfortune. Dooku prosecuted.png|Dooku remained defiant, confident that he won't remain a captive for long. Count Dooku flustered.png|After Anakin and Obi-Wan entered Dooku's cell and subtly mocked his current imprisonment, Dooku relished in the thought that the Jedi would soon join him in captivity. Dooku Kenobi face.png|The Count warned Kenobi that the Weequay were "devious and deceitful, and most importantly...stupid." Count Dooku own perril.png|Dooku chides the Jedi for their naivety, for he warns that they "underestimated them at their own peril." Count Dooku shrewd.png|Dooku was proven correct when he, Kenobi, and Skywalker were together locked in a prison cell. Dooku cell.png|Dooku tells the Jedi he did warn them the pirates were devious and that all three of them were shackled together and Dooku tried to separate them to no avail. Count Dooku foreshaken.png|The Count states that while he holds his tongue the two would devise a brilliant strategy to get them off of Florrum. Dooku tether.png|Anakin, Obi-Wan and Count Dooku are tethered together by a charged line. Count Dooku bars.png|Behind the cell bars, Dooku uses the Force to lift a discarded plate of food towards the door. Dooku pines.png|Dooku used the Force to levitate a knife into the key slot of their holding cell, overriding the locking mechanism. Count Dooku cell opened.png|The Count maneuvers a carelessly left behind knife into the key slot, tripping the door open; Dooku and the two Jedi are free. Dooku knocks.png|Dooku, Obi-Wan and Anakin sneak through the pirate compound, having to stay close due to their shackles and Dooku knocks a pirate out. Count Dooku onward.png|The Jedi and Dooku open a door only to stumble upon seven slacking pirate guards and their escape was short-lived. Count Dooku Separatist Senate.jpeg|Count Dooku heads the Separatist Senate. SavageScissored-WOTM.jpg|Dooku training Savage Opress. DookuEnjoysHisJob-SW.png|Dooku and his MagnaGuards subdue Skywalker on Naboo. ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' Count Dooku deal.png|Count Dooku makes a deal with the Quarren Isolation League. Dooku Quarren League.png|Dooku allying with the Quarren Isolation League. Count Dooku aide.png|On Rattatak, Count Dooku met and was greeted by a robed individual called the Henchman. Dooku indeed.png|Dooku tells the Henchman what he is looking for. Count Dooku shown.png|The Henchman then accompanied Dooku through to a viewing box above the Cauldron arena. Dooku area.png|Dooku enters the Cauldron viewing box and is given a seat of honor. Count Dooku Rattatak view.png|The Henchman tells Dooku he trusts he'll find what he seeks. Dooku seated.png|Dooku and his guide watch as the gladiatorial battles rage below. Count Dooku watch.png|As soon as Dooku sits down, the guide seated beside him and began to observe the battles below. Count Dooku seat.png|Dooku and his guide watch the contest. Asajj Ventress cloaked.png|The guide was silently slain and replaced by a cloaked figure. Dooku skill.png|Without turning, Dooku praises the stealthiness of the substitution, claiming his guide would be impressed if he had not just been killed, but told her he wasn't looking for a spy. Count Dooku eyes.png|Ventress then jumped down into the arena, slaughtering the other gladiators under Dooku's watchful gaze. Dooku clap.png|After Ventress eliminates the gladiators, Dooku stands, applauding and complimenting her. Count Dooku claps.png|When she had finished, Dooku applauded her. Dooku protean.png|Count Dooku tells her she was more powerful than he had sensed. Count Dooku laughs.png|Ventress claimed in turn to be a Sith, but Dooku laughed at her. Dooku levitates.png|Dooku uses the Force to leap onto the arena below. Count Dooku trappings.png|Count Dooku tells Ventress that she fights and wears the trappings of the Sith but it can be imitated. Dooku Asajj activates.png|Angered, Ventress activates both her lightsabers and claimed that Dooku knew nothing of the dark side before charging him. Count Dooku animated lightning.png|Dooku decided to "enlighten" her with a blast of Force lightning. Dooku storm.png|Ventress is rendered unconscious by Dooku's lightning. Count Dooku potentate.png|Ventress awakens in her large, elaborately-furnished penthouse, and as soon as she takes them up, Dooku suddenly appears and instantly attacks. Dooku misses.png|Dooku tries to strike Ventress but misses when she jumps in the air. Count Dooku Ventress air.png|Both combatants engaged in a vicious lightsaber duel across the room. Dooku ceiling.png|A long, brutal fight ensues, in which Dooku demonstrates obvious fighting superiority. Count Dooku truly.png|Ventress was skilled, and proved to be a challenge, even for a Sith Lord. Asajj dueling Dooku.png|Dooku duels Ventress taunting her as they fought. Darth Sidious views.png|Dooku and Ventress duel while a mobile hologram watches. Dooku structure.png|Ventress slices at a statue and topples on Dooku. Count Dooku blocks.png|Asajj tries to strike Dooku, but the Sith Lord uses the Force to bring a portion of the statue behind him to block the strike. Dooku disarms.png|Dooku brought her down, disarming her of her two lightsabers and then sundering the weapons. Count Dooku shoves.png|Ventress was driven to the ground by a Force Push. Dooku holds.png|Dooku points his blade directly at Ventress who admitted defeat. Count Dooku mechno.png|At that point, a mobile hologram unit enters the room, making its way down the stairs. Sidious promising.png|Dooku introduces Ventress to Sidious, his master. Asajj fall.png|Ventress was eager to kill a Jedi and Sidious assigned her to kill Anakin Skywalker. Dooku gifts.png|Dooku gave her a pair of new lightsabers. Sidious cliffs.png|As she flies off to complete her task, Dooku remarks that he is confident in her success. Darth Sidious Tyranus.png|Count Dooku was confident that she would quickly dispatch Skywalker; Sidious said that it did not matter either way. Count Dooku chameleon droid.png|On Ilum, R2-D2 managed to recover a recording of the chameleon droid's sensors and a hologram of Dooku appeared. Dooku holographic.png|A hologram of Dooku ordered the chameleon droids to find the Jedi Temple on Ilum and destroy it. ''Revenge of the Sith'' starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1271.jpg|Dooku walking to face Anakin and Obi-Wan. count-dooku-sith-1536x782.jpg|Dooku activates his lightsaber one last time. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1281.jpg|Dooku begins his final duel with Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1368.jpg|Count Dooku Force lifting Obi-Wan. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1409.jpg|Dooku telling Anakin that he has both anger and hate during his final duel with Anakin Skywalker. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1463.jpg|Dooku loses both of his hands. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1488.jpg|Count Dooku stares horrified when his master calls for Anakin to kill him. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1508.jpg|Dooku facing Anakin moments before his death. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1515.jpg|Dooku finally meets his end. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1524.jpg|Count Dooku's death. Videos AOTC Count Dooku vs Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker & Yoda Obi-Wan and Anakin vs Count Dooku - Revenge of the Sith 1080p HD Star Wars The Clone Wars - Anakin Skywalker vs. Count Dooku 1080p Star Wars The Clone Wars - Asajj Ventress & Savage Opress vs. Count Dooku 1080p Star Wars The Clone Wars - Yoda & Anakin vs. Dooku & Sidious 1080p Star Wars Clone Wars 2003 General Grievous vs Count Dooku Category:Galleries